fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Valentine 2019/Main Quest
Section 1 |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Chocolate Dragon Tooth Warrior; Lvl 7 5,765 HP |en12 = Chocolate Dragon Tooth Warrior; Lvl 7 5,588 HP |en13 = Monster of the Library; Lvl 18 42,308 HP Monster of the Library Lvl 15 13,487 HP |dropicons = }} *Monster of the Library ** : ? ? ?: Ignores Defense Up Buffs & Grants self Debuff Resistance Up Unremovable ** : ? ? ? is removed. }} Section 2 |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP 3}} |Lvl 60, NP 3}} |Lvl 60, NP 3}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Spellbook; Lvl 8 5,775 HP |en12 = "Shirasagi's Hyakki Kugudou"; Lvl 17 35,358 HP "Shirasagi's Hyakki Kugudou" Lvl 17 13,964 HP |en13 = Spellbook; Lvl 8 5,775 HP |dropicons = }} *"Shirasagi's Hyakki Kugudou" : Starfish Pattern Increases own Damage and Debuff resistance. *"Shirasagi's Hyakki Kugudou" : Starfish Pattern gets removed. }} Section 3 Arrow 1= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Spellbook; Lvl 8 3,150 HP |en12 = Chocolate Dragon Tooth Warrior; Lvl 9 3,222 HP |en13 = Spellbook; Lvl 8 3,150 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Rumpelstilzchen; Lvl 12 32,520 HP Rumpelstilzchen Lvl 12 18,113 HP |en22 = Wakan-Sansai-Zue; Lvl 17 31,379 HP Wakan-Sansai-Zue Lvl 17 12,695 HP |dropicons = }} *Rumpelstilzchen : Devilish Pattern ''': Inflict '''Defense Down (3 turns) on target Servant when this unit attacks the target Servant & Grants this unit Debuff Resistance Up Unremovable *Rumpelstilzchen : Devilish Pattern ''' is removed. *Wakan-Sansai-Zue : '''Lizard Pattern: This unit' attacks ignores Defense Up buffs & Grants this unit Debuff Resistance Up Unremovable *Wakan-Sansai-Zue : Lizard Pattern is removed. |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = "Sōshénji"; Lvl 15 26,387 HP "Sōshénji" Lvl 15 11,239 HP |en12 = Chocolate Dragon Tooth Warrior; Lvl 7 2,217 HP |en13 = Chocolate Dragon Tooth Warrior; Lvl 8 2,494 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = "Tsukumogami Emaki"; Lvl 13 45,072 HP "Tsukumogami Emaki" Lvl 13 10,763 HP |en22 = Spellbook; Lvl 9 3,499 HP |en23 = Spellbook; Lvl 9 3,499 HP |dropicons = }} *"Sōshénji" : Patchy Pattern: Grants this unit Increased Damage Output & Defense Resistance Up Unremovable *"Sōshénji" : Patchy Pattern is removed. *"Tsukumogami Emaki" : Ominous Pattern: Grants this unit "When this unit attacks a servant, it inflicts Buff Success Rate Down (3 turns)" & Defense Up Unremovable *"Tsukumogami Emaki" : Ominous Pattern is removed. ---- * or also known as Soushen Ji in Chinese, is variously translated as In Search of the Sacred, In Search of the Supernatural, and Anecdotes about Spirits and Immortals, is a Chinese compilation of legends, short stories, and hearsay concerning Chinese gods, Chinese ghosts, and other supernatural phenomena. }} Section 4 |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Spellbook; Lvl 13 4,109 HP |en12 = Spellbook; Lvl 12 3,818 HP |en13 = Spellbook; Lvl 11 3,527 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Osakabehime; Lvl 23 28,652 HP 25,688 HP |en22 = 「ｘｘｘｘｘ」; Lvl 14 35,118 HP 「ｘｘｘｘｘ」 Lvl 14 26,489 HP |dropicons = }} *「ｘｘｘｘｘ」 : Grants Self Critical Damage Up & Debuff Resistance Up Permanent *「ｘｘｘｘｘ」 : Snake-skin Pattern is removed. *Osakabehime : Inflicts Debuff Resistance Down (3 turns), Star Generation Down (3 turns) and NP Gain Down (3 turns) to all party members. }} Section 5 |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/1 |en11 = Flying Chocolate; Lvl 16 5,564 HP |en12 = 『Wuthering Heights』; Lvl 21 113,510 HP 『Wuthering Heights』 Lvl 23 30,399 HP |en13 = Flying Chocolate; Lvl 16 5,564 HP |dropicons = }} *'Protection from the War Maidens :' Grants all party members with Evasion (1 hit), Damage Cut (2 hits), Recover 1,000 HP per turn and Gain 10% of NP charge per turn. Unremovable *『Wuthering Heights』 ** : Grants this unit Damage Cut & Debuff Resistance Up Unremovable ** : Icy Pattern is removed. }} Section 6 |Lvl 60,NP 3}} |Lvl 60,NP 3}} |Lvl 60,NP 3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/3 |en11 = "Model Adult's Adventure"; Lvl 25 41,570 HP "Model Adult's Adventure" Lvl 25 17,589 HP |en12 = Teach; Lvl 50 35,875 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/3 |en21 = "I want to speak German"; Lvl 25 42,714 HP "I want to speak German" Lvl 25 17,589 HP |en22 = Jeanne Alter; Lvl 36 30,490 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = "How to become a singer in 10 minutes"; Lvl 30 68,190 HP "How to become a singer in 10 minutes" Lvl 30 23,450 HP |en32 = Tristan; Lvl 50 34,896 HP |dropicons = }} "Model Adult's Adventure" : Snake-skin Pattern: Critical damage up. *"Model Adult's Adventure" : Snake-skin Pattern gets removed. "I want to speak German" : Demon's Pattern: Attack debuff. *"I want to speak German" : Demon's Pattern gets removed. "How to become a singer in 10 minutes" : Icy Pattern: defense up. *"How to become a singer in 10 minutes" : Icy Pattern gets removed. }} Section 7 Arrow 1= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/3 |en11 = 『Fūshi Kaden』; Lvl 40 34,120 HP 『Fūshi Kaden』 Lvl 40 20,703 HP |en12 = Spellbook; Lvl 32 5,818 HP |en13 = Spellbook; Lvl 32 5,818 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/3 |en21 = Spellbook; Lvl 33 6,992 HP |en22 = Spellbook; Lvl 34 7,196 HP |en23 = 『Torikaebaya Monogatari』; Lvl 40 45,493 HP 『Torikaebaya Monogatari』 Lvl 40 22,773 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Spellbook; Lvl 35 21,142 HP |en32 = 『A Hereditary Book on the Art of War』; Lvl 32 53,185 HP 『A Hereditary Book on the Art of War』 Lvl 32 29,931 HP |dropicons = }} *'Combat Support (Lyrics)' : At the start of the battle, grants all allied party members with Damage Up (Accursed Book) & Special Resistance Up (Accursed Book). **'Damage Up (Accursed Book)': Increased damage against Accursed Book-enemies. Unremovable **'Special Resistance Up (Accursed Book)': Increased Damage Resistance against Accursed Book-enemies. Unremovable *'『Fūshi Kaden』' Lizard-like Pattern : Grants this unit Ignore Defense Up Buff and Debuff Resistance Up. Unremovable *'『Fūshi Kaden』' : Lizard-like Pattern is removed. *'『Torikaebaya Monogatari』' Icy Pattern : Grants this unit Damage Cut buff and Debuff Resistance Up. Unremovable *'『Torikaebaya Monogatari』' : Icy Pattern is removed. *'『A Hereditary Book on the Art of War』' Snake-skin Pattern : Grants this unit Critical Damage Up and Debuff Resistance Up. Unremovable *'『A Hereditary Book on the Art of War』' Snake-skin Pattern is removed. |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |battle1 = Grand Battle 1/1 |en11 = Primeval Accursed Book; Lvl 35 80,163 HP 104,828 HP 120,244 HP |dropicons = }} *'Combat Support (Lyrics)' : At the start of the battle, grants all allied party members with Damage Up (Accursed Book) & Special Resistance Up (Accursed Book). * Dream Devouring : At the start of the battle, all allied party members are debuffed with Max HP Reduction (1500 HP). (10 turns) Unremovable * Dream Coveting : All front-line party members gets their NP charge drained. *Primeval Accursed Book passives : ** HP Recovery : Heals 4,500 HP at the end of every turn. (10 turns) Unremovable ** NP Charge Plus : Gains 2 ticks of NP charge at the end of every turn. (10 turns) Unremovable ** Self-preservation : Gains Invincibility (1 hit, 1 turn, Removable) status at the end of every turn. (5 turns) Unremovable *'NP :' The Ending Verse : **Deals high magnitude of damage to a single target and inflict Curse (5 turns) and Curse Damage Up (5 turns) to the target. |-| Arrow 3= NO BATTLE }} Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Quests Category:Main Quest Category:Valentine